


I missed you

by solangelo_percabeth



Series: Solangelo one shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Nico needs a hug, Nico sleeping alone, Nighmares, One Shot, Sad Nico, They are older, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Will in medschool, nico wearing Will's shirt, oh yeah more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_percabeth/pseuds/solangelo_percabeth
Summary: Set when Nico and Will are older and living together. Will has to go away for a night to a medical conference for med school and Nico has nightmares. When Will comes back Nico is acting strangely.orNico misses Will and needs some comfort.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767502
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	I missed you

Nico lies in bed breathing heavily, his dreams filled with images of tartarus, the ugly faces of Otis and Ephialtes, the jar. These visions haven’t haunted Nico in a long time but suddenly everything horrible that had ever happened to Nico (and there was a lot) flooded is dreams. He woke up with his head and back covered in a cold sweat. He reached out instinctively for Will and instead was met with an empty cold space in their bed. Nico remembered that Will was away for the night, a medical conference Will had to attend for med school. Nico was so proud that Will had made it into med school, not that it was surprising with Will’s amazing healing powers but Nico was a little upset when he found out Will was going to be gone for a night however Nico insisted he would be fine without his boyfriend but now panicking in his bed he realised that he couldn’t even survive one night without his warm embrace. That thought should have made him feel ashamed and weak but instead he accepted that Will was his rock. Nico couldn’t even remember the last time they had slept in seperate beds. Nico sat up and turned on the lamp on his bed side table.

He looked around their bedroom, the dark shadows curling around the plain walls of their room. There were a few band posters and pictures of their friends from camp up on the walls. Nico and Will had been living together here for about six months and he couldn’t believe how happy he was. Nico thanks all the Gods everyday that he stayed at camp half-blood instead of leaving forever. If someone would have told him how happy he would be when he was 14 he would have probably laughed in their face and then traveled away in the shadows.

Nico glanced back over at the empty spot next to him and let out a shaky breath. Gods he missed Will. He rose from the bed and walked over to their closet, he pulled off his pyjama shirt and replaced it with Will’s. It smelt like him, Nico crawled back into the bed and drifted back into another nightmare.

* * *

The sound of keys in the front door could be heard from where Nico was sitting on the couch. The door started to open and Nico ran at the door, Will barely set one foot into the apartment before Nico jumped on him wrapping his legs around Will’s waist and burying his face in Will’s neck. Surprised, Will dropped his bag to place his hands under Nico’s thighs to stop him from falling off. 

“Hey?” Will said and he felt Nico wrap his arms tighter around Will’s neck.

“I missed you” He said and Will wrapped his arms around his back “I missed you too”

“I really missed you” Nico said and Will loosened his grip on Nico’s back but his boyfriend didn’t budge. Will kicked the door closed with his foot and walked them to the couch. He adjusted them so Nico was straddling his lap.

“Nico, what’s wrong?” Will was starting to worry. There were thousands of words to describe his boyfriend but clingy wasn’t one of them. Will actually was expecting Nico to act as though he didn’t miss him at all. It was an understatement to say that Will was surprised by Nico’s unusual behaviour.

“I missed you” Nico said and Will pressed a kiss to the top of his head, 

“I think we’ve established that. Did something happen while I was gone?” He hummed rubbing small circles into his boyfriends back.

Nico pulled his head away from Will’s neck and looked at him. Will noticed that his hair was shaggy and there were large bags under his eyes. His nose was slightly read and his dark brown eyes were brimmed with tears. 

“Oh Nico, what happened?” Will asked once again and Nico pressed their lips together gripping Will’s shirt tightly in his hands. Nico kissed him with such force it was like he was trying to make sure Will was real. Will responded to the kiss letting Nico know that he was there for Nico. When they pulled away Nico let out a long shaky breath.

“Gods I missed you Will.” A tear fell down his face and Will reached up and wiped it away with his thumb, he felt Nico leaning into the contact.

“Did you not sleep?” Will asked pressing a kiss to Nico’s cheek, Nico shook his head in response.

“It was like all the nightmares that I haven’t had lately came flooding into my dreams all at once, I think it was because you were gone.” Will wrapped his arms around Nico holding him tight. 

“I’m so sorry sunshine” Will said and Nico shook his head once again.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know that would happen.” Nico said and Will pulled away to look at him.

“Yes but I am normally here for you when you have your nightmares, I know how bad they can get” Will said caressing Nico’s cheek, it was cold to his touch and Will just wanted to warm him up.

“It’s ok, you’re here now. I just don’t think I can sleep alone anymore. Next time you have to go to a conference I think I’ll have to come with you.” Will didn’t want Nico to ever have to suffer and night like that again. 

“Ok” Will said nodding and Nico gave him a small smile and placed his lips against Will’s and a soft and thankful kiss. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Will’s “Thank you”

“How was your night away from me?” Will waited a moment before answering taking in Nico’s expression, Will knew that if he told Nico he had a good night without him Nico would feel weak and maybe a little insecure that Will didn’t need him. That was irrelevant though because although Will’s night wasn’t as bad as Nico’s he missed his boyfriend wrapped around him, he missed the sound of another person breathing softly next to his ear.

“It was pretty terrible, I missed you a lot” Will said and Nico gave him a small smile. 

“I guess we really need each other” Nico said and Will nodded in agreement. The boys pressed their lips together again and they both felt content. Will pulled away and glanced at his boyfriend.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Will asked and Nico’s cheeks flushed, Will also loved the fact that they had been together for years but he still could make Nico blush.

“Shut up I missed you and it smells like you, ok?” Nico said with tomato read cheeks and Will pressed his lips to the tip of Nico’s pale nose.

“Ok” Will pressed his lips to Nico’s once more. This kiss was passionate and intense he could feel the love from Nico and he was sure Nico could feel the love from Will. They broke apart and Will pressed his forehead to Nico's "I love you" 

"I love you more" Nico replied and Will's eyes twinkled. 

"Doubt it" Will said and placed his lips on Nico's again. They continued like this for several minutes until Nico could barely remember his horrible night because there was only one thought was occupying his mind

Will is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I live on comments.


End file.
